


Imprints

by ToastedOcelot



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Baby Earp - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedOcelot/pseuds/ToastedOcelot
Summary: Set post season 2, some much needed catharsis between Doc and Wynonna after their daughter is sent to live with Gus.





	Imprints

_Wynonna is sat on the sofa in the homestead, she is tucked in a blanket which Waverly put round her before leaving to find Nicole. The grey morning illuminated the room, the clouds felt dense and oppressive blocking out the sunlight. She is staring blankly at peacemaker which is sat on the coffee table._  
Doc enters through the front door and seeing Wynonna on the couch he closes the door softly after him  
'Wynonna are you ok'  
Wynonna continues staring blankly for a few seconds before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and shifting to release herself from the blanket's confines  
'Yeah, I'm um...fine' she says starting to sob unable to keep the emotions of the past few hours in check  
'Hey, hey there darling' says Doc moving across the room to rest his hand on Wynonna's arm  
Wynonna looks up at him eyes brimming with tears, Doc looks down before slipping onto the couch next to her and wrapping his arms around her body as she sobbed.  
They sit together for a while whilst Wynonna's sobs subside and she slowly raises her head from Doc's chest.

'Ugh I'm sor-sorry' she says moving from Doc's embrace and wiping her fresh tears from her eyes  
'Darling, don't you apologise, you've got nothin' to apologise about' Doc says caressing Wynonna's cheek and gently kissing her on his forehead  
'I feel so empty without...her' confesses Wynonna, glad she can finally voice her true emotions  
'I know baby' Doc says pulling her back into an embrace, nuzzling her head  
'Doc I don't know what to do, I thought my life was screwed when I was pregnant...no offence'  
'No, no its ok'  
'But now she's gone, I feel like a huge part of me is missing. She was the reason I pushed through all that bullshit, to keep her safe' Wynonna says choking on the last word  
'Aw darling, come here, I can't pretend to understand what this feels like for you, but I want you to know that I'm here...for you...if you need me' Doc says rubbing small circles on Wynonna's back. 

Wynonna pushes Doc back slightly so she could escape from his embrace  
She looked at him with tear-stained cheeks and down to his mouth. Doc caught the hint and moves in to kiss Wynonna. The kiss started chaste; soft kisses exchanged between souls that were already so familiar, this time with a bittersweet edge from the salty tears.  
'Stop, we shouldn't...I'm not ready to jump into anything' Wynonna says pushing Doc by the shoulders gently  
Doc nods and understands that Wynonna needed comfort more than anything at this moment  
'Come here darling' he says lying down on the couch, shifting slightly to allow Wynonna to lie next to him. She obliges and snuggles into his side resting an arm over his chest. Doc places an arm on top of hers and the other drapes over the arm of the couch.  
They must have fallen asleep like that because when Wynonna finally stirred, the curtains were drawn and the blanket which had been tossed aside was carefully placed on top of them both. She looked at Doc who was snoring slightly his moustache quivering and his head thrown back. She settled down next to him glad to have something concrete to hold onto in this maelstrom. 


End file.
